


Fairy Ateez drabbles

by PlantPebble



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bubblegum, Cats can be terrifying, Drabbles, Fairies, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Human Park Seonghwa, M/M, Plants, Seonghwa is a sweetheart he just likes teasing his boyfriend, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can you tell i'm bad at tagging, fairy hongjoong, fairy's are sensetive okay let poor Hongjoongie be, flower petals, jam jars, no harm has been done to Seonghwa in the making of the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantPebble/pseuds/PlantPebble
Summary: Where Hongjoong is a fairy dating human Seonghwa. Lot's of fluff ensues.1. Hongjoong is sulking whilst sitting in his favourite jar2. Cats may or may not be traumatising3. Bubblegum isn't always the good type of sweet4. Hot cocoa goes missing5. Snow isn't always a good thing6. Horror movies7. Bubble prison8. Sunflowers and bellflowers
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. jam jars and flower petals

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ends up reading this feel free to request any for me to write

"Hongjoongie baby… please come out of that jar, I didn't know, please." Seonghwa pleaded, crouching down so that the two of them were eye level.

Currently his boyfriend had retreated into one of his favourite jars in fairy form. Somewhere in the back of his mind he made a note to buy more strawberry jam so the scent wouldn't fade.

The fairy huffed, drawing random flower petals onto the glass that fogged up with his breathing.

"Baby please... it's just plastic anyway."

Hongjoong squealed, fairy dust sprinkling from his tiny hands, "plastic! You bought plastic flowers! That's basically a crime!"

Seonghwa groaned, "what's so bad about it.." he pouted.

Hongjoong kicked the jar from the inside, more fairy dust gathering around his body, "What if I thought they were real hm?! You know we snack on flower petals. If I ate that I'd die you chestnut!"

Hongjoong spun away from him, making micro snowmen from the gold and silver dust.. dustmen? Fairymen? What would one call them.

Seonghwa poked at the jar, " 'm sorry, I didn't think that through… I threw them out and got real ones… forgive me? They're sunflowers."

At that Hongjoong stilled. Sunflowers were his favourite, had plenty of food and tasted warm like the sun.

Soon after a few petals floated down to him, Seonghwa plucking a bunch of them. They gathered in a stack inside the jar. The fairy munched on them slowly, feeling his chest tingle with happiness.

Hongjoong munched in silence as Seonghwa watched adoringly. His boyfriend had quite the attitude but was too adorable in his tiny fairy body, sprinkling dust everywhere when he got riled up. It was adorable.

It was safe to say Seonghwa wasn't completely forgiven, but Hongjoong kissed his nose, meaning that he just needed to cool off for a little while.


	2. Cats aren't always nice and cuddly

It was quite the funny scenario, mind you it was nothing but terrifying for Hongjoong however… Seonghwa was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach with laughter.

As Hongjoong retold the story, shaking and pale as he curled himself into a leaf, he felt pure rage at Seonghwa's reaction.

"It's really not funny!" He snapped.

Seonghwa rubbed his eyes from the few tears gathering up, "you, aish seriously this is too much."

Hongjoong clutched onto the leaf desperately, "it was massive! And terrifying! In human form it loves me so how come it tried swallowing me whole!" He cried, ducking his head into his arms.

"Hongjoongie," Seonghwa laughed, "I doubt that our neighbors cat really tried to eat you-"

"You don't know that! You weren't there." He sniffled, his wings drooping sadly with some silver fairy dust sprinkling about.

"Why were you even out love? You normally stay away from animals."

Hongjoong let the leave fall to his shoulders, head still buried in his arms and knees, "I wanted to surprise you…"

Seonghwa smiled softly, blowing gently at the other so that the fairy dust blew away and wouldn't build up too much, "that's sweet but please don't, pfft, please don't get eaten whilst I'm gone."

"Yah! Stop making fun of me!" Hongjoong flew up to pull the other's ear roughly.

"Ow! owow stop stop I'm sorry!" He chuckled.

"Lies!"

Seonghwa continued laughing lightly, "can you turn into human form please? I didn't get to kiss you when I came back home." He said, pouting.

Hongjoong stared at him dully, huffing a second later and flying towards the kitchen.

"Hongjo- not the jar again-" he sighed, laying on the floor knowing his boyfriend was probably sulking in that jam jar.


	3. Bubblegum sugar sweetness

This wasn't how he planned things to go.

When Hongjoong decided to fly around the park nearest to his house he was positive nothing terrible would happen. If anything attacked him he would be fast enough to escape, and he couldn't necessarily get stuck anywhere with his small body.

Except he could get stuck.

Stuck in this sickeningly sticky and sweet bubblegum that hugged the pavement.

Okay maybe Hongjoong should have paid attention to where he walked, but a few puffs from a dandelion seed head decided to cloud his vision just in time.

Normally, Hongjoong imagined, it wouldn't be hard to unstick yourself and escape such a situation.

But today's weather had a dry heat in the air, made everyone sweat uncomfortably and drink to the last drops of water they could get.

What did that mean for bubblegum? It melts. Melts into this stupid goo that's just like quicksand.

Hongjoong imagined drowning in the sticky pulp, wings sticking out as a reminder of his short lived life.

He shuddered.

He already tried reaching for the nearest grass strands and pull himself away, but that only snapped the poor grass.

And he couldn't transform with so many people around.

But if he stayed here an animal might attack him. Which honestly was a crueler death than the gum. Maybe a squirrel would think he was a nut to nibble on. Or a cat would think he's a squeaky play toy.

Of course he couldn't help but panic.

Fairy dust sprinkled from his hands.

Ah. 

Fairy dust.

He created more, rubbed it in as much as possible into the bubblegum, scrunching his face at the texture.

As he kept adding the goo slowly became drier and drier until finally-

He was out. He could move.

He squealed in joy, flapping his wings and giggling.

"Nya!" 

Hongjoong screamed, flying as fast as his wings could carry him home.

He would not become anyone's food today.


	4. Hot cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot cocoa goes missing but Wooyoung has a feeling he knows who stole it

To say Wooyoung was confused would be a gross understatement.

He had no idea what was happening. Or rather how it started happening.

See, even if his fairy form couldn't handle strong flavours and tastes, his human form had an unbearable sweet tooth. And what that meant in winter months was that he'd have hot cocoa on a regular basis- sometimes he'd make it fancy with whipped cream and strawberries on the side- other times it was hot cocoa with nothing else added.

The problem happened when suddenly all his hot cocoa started disappearing. At first it was spoonfuls of it from the little plastic box. Then it was the cocoa with the box that went missing.

Of course there could only be one other culprit.

His fairy boyfriend, Mingi.

Mingi was sweet, red strawberry hair fluffing up on his forehead, little stars littering his cheeks as most star fairies tended to have. He held little galaxies in his eyes, held the world in his palms.

What Mingi also was, was sneaky. Not in the way someone would mistrust him. Not in the way water fairies like Wooyoung himself were, no, he was suspicious in the way he'd surprise the ones he cared for randomly.

Small gifts like fairy essence, flowers and gold dust, home cooked meals or random confessions of love.

It was also the random mood changes like the periods of time when he would pout. He would start sulking for days without saying what was on his mind. This seemed like one of those instances.

Mingi sat upside down on the couch, fingers drumming on his arm watching the TV but not actually, just daydreaming and tuning out.

"Mingi!" His eyes snapped towards where Wooyoung stood with arms crossed, a frown on his features.

When Mingi bit his lip, gulping before responding with a shaky 'what' is when Wooyoung knew.

"You stole my cocoa again, didn't you?"

Mingi feigned innocence, "why would I do that?"

"You want my attention. That and you're using them for that weird fairy dust mixture to fertilise plants again aren't you?"

"..."

"..."

"..maybe-"

Wooyoung crouched down, pinching Mingi's nose, "Don't do that to the poor plants! You know it doesn't work!"

Mingi twisted himself to sit up, loosely hugging the other's waist, "well I got your attention didn't I?"

And maybe he did. But it didn't really matter. In the end, Mingi still tasted just as sweet, felt just as warm in the same way hot cocoa made him melt like snowflakes in heat.


	5. Snowflakes and warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow isn't always your bestfriend

As controversial as it may sound, water fairies were terrified of snow.

And Wooyoung? Well, he was still a little traumatised from snow himself.

Water fairies could control water sure, advanced fairies could even make the water evaporate or turn to ice temporarily.

But snow was different. It was unpredictable. Water formed itself into thousands of tiny crystals and stuck together to make peculiar shapes - snowflakes.

Call him dramatic but he would gladly NOT re-live that one time he convinced himself other fairies were lying about not controlling snow. He had gone out into that white, blinding storm and was bombarded with flakes as if wasps were swarming around him, angry and buzzing.

For the most part it was fine. There wasn't that much snow in the last year, maybe occasional wet puddles from where snow melted when he woke up in the mornings.

But this year?

Snow everywhere.

A nightmare.

Of course, it seemed this terror of snow only applied to him. Mingi was outside, face planted in the snow as he made snow angels, body shivering from the cold wind.

Wooyoung was inside, watching him from their second floor apartment. Through the closed window. 

...for safety reasons.

Mingi had turned into fairy form at some point, deciding to make multiple fairy-snow angels close together- like those cutouts in movies of figures holding hands in a chain. Except Mingi's had wings too.

...wings..

Wooyoung screamed, slightly, just slightly, holding the window open so the other would hear him, "WON'T YOUR WINGS FREEZE AND FALL YOU DAMN IDIOT?!"

Mingi flinched, eyes wide as he looked up, mouth slightly ajar. Wooyoung cursed.

"GET UP HERE YOU POND SEAWEED."

It wasn't long before Mingi sat curled in a blanket, face red and hurting from the slaps of cold outside.

Wooyoung leaned on him from behind, chin tucked into the crook of his neck, body seeming small under his boyfriend.

"Don't do that again you idiot."

Mingi laughed, nuzzling into the blanket, "The snow is fun, you should try it again sometime."

Wooyoung hummed, knowing well he'd rather try to control a whole dam with water than try to even touch the snow with a finger. "Maybe."

Mingi leaned back against him, turning sideways to press their cheeks together, "That's not a no."


	6. Horror movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Horror movies are subjective

It was known for forest fairies to be quite cowardly. In fairy form even a falling leaf could scare some to death. Fairies would shake uncontrollably and tightly hug grass strands or roll around in pollen.

Hongjoong was no different to this rule.

Well, nearly.

Real life was massively different from fiction. There was something too different from a cat getting ready to jump you and a ghost popping up in a horror movie.

And it was horror movies that only ever bored him.

Not all of them were boring, some had quite an intriguing plot.

Except the one he was watching now. It was boring.

But Seonghwa didn't have to know that. In fact, Seonghwa was much too preoccupied wrapping his whole body around Hongjoong, pretending the jumpscares weren't scary at all - And Hongjoong was kind enough to ignore his flinches and the way his shoulder slowly bruised as the other gripped it.

"Seonghwa, you won't be able to sleep." Hongjoong spoke softly.

Seonghwa rested his chin on the other's shoulder, "It's not that scary, are you scared? Maybe we should turn the lights on."

Hongjoong did just that, turned the lights on, tried not to laugh at his cowardly lover.

And maybe Hongjoong was a little mean. Just a little bit. With the next jumpscare Seonghwa felt a tickling sensation on his neck, making him scream and lunge the two of them to the floor in fear.

Hongjoong laughed, eyes turning to crescents.

Seonghwa slapped his chest, groaning in pain, "Not funny!"

Hongjoong pecked his cheek, watching the vines of their plant shrink back into their pot next to the wall.

"Am I-"

"Yes you're sleeping on the couch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: I watched black swan and didn't see the horror tag


	7. Bubble prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes bubbles can be dangerous. Especially for fairies

At some point in Hongjoong's life he wondered if his life was just a piece of comedy someone decided to write at 1am to make him miserable.

From an outsider's point of view this situation may be laughable. In fact it most definitely was.

But that didn't make it any less terrifying for him.

You may have started to guess what Hongjoong had to suffer through this time. Perhaps another animal. Or maybe Seonghwa crushed his fairy form on accident.

Or maybe it was that his old friend Wooyoung decided to experiment with water in the form of bubbles.

If you guessed the latter you would be correct.

And Hongjoong wasn't laughing.

The walls of water swirled around him in pink and orange patterns, the dish soap added smelling of dragon fruit and mango.

Normally one could pop a bubble. Especially a fairy that was currently stuck inside one as it floated up towards the sky with no control.

To be truthful he was panicking a little.

"Wooyoung!" He cried, trying to fly downwards and punching the stubborn bubble.

Wooyoung was flying around him, laughing with his chest as tears gathered in his eyes.

"I wish I could off record this hah, Hongjoongie you should see your face."

Hongjoong kicked in his direction. It did nothing, only made Wooyoung stick out his tongue in mockery.

Hongjoong tried pinching it, scratching the surface desperately.

And it worked.

And soon Wooyoung was flying away for his life


	8. Sunflowers and bellflowers

It wasn't necessarily common knowledge where fairies came from.

Of course for each fairy it was different.

Star fairies appeared every time a human wished upon a falling comet. Those were quite rare and could never be mistaken for any other fairy. They flowed with a golden tint to their skin and their fairy dust was just that much brighter.

Water fairies, ironically, appeared in autumn when water overflowed from ponds and rivers, wrapped in water lilies and splashing the water around for the first time.

Wind fairies were a little more chaotic. With each tornado a fairy would spawn within the eye of that storm. Some didn't like them, but they were quite honestly, harmless.

And forest fairies like Hongjoong? Of course they'd come from flowers. Each would be born from different flowers, and those flowers would become their favourite.

Hongjoong had been born from a sunflower, scrunching his face as the petals bloomed to reveal him.

He was quite fond of those sunflowers. And those few sun fairies born in the summer heat adored him so.

However Hongjoong found that over time, he had a very soft spot for another particular flower.

The bellflower.

Bellflowers were nothing alike to sunflowers, yet often he'd find himself crawling into that bell and seeing the warmth.

And what Hongjoong also found was that that attachment began after dating Seonghwa.

Seonghwa adores bellflowers, they were the ones his sister would always place around the house, the ones the two of them played with as children- pretending they were actual bells.

So maybe it wasn't so strange that he felt attached to them.

And maybe it wasn't so strange that the two flowers filled their apartment, something they could always come back to.


End file.
